OLED (organic light emitting diode) display apparatuses have become one of key development directions of new-generation flat display apparatuses and thus receive increasing attention, due to a series of excellent characteristics, such as self light emission, no need of backlight module, high contrast and definition, wide view angle, full solidification, applicability for flexible panels, good temperature characteristic, low energy consumption, fast response speed, low production cost, etc. An OLED panel is an important constituent in an OLED display apparatus, and the service life of the OLED panel determines the service life of the OLED display apparatus.
An existing OLED panel comprises: a first substrate, an OLED device, an encapsulating layer, and a second substrate, wherein the first substrate is used for supporting the OLED device and the encapsulating layer; the OLED device for emitting light is provided on the first substrate, and the encapsulating layer is provided on the first substrate and fully covers the OLED device, for preventing water from entering the OLED device; the second substrate is fixed on the encapsulating layer, for protecting the encapsulating layer and the OLED device. Here, the first substrate, the OLED device, and the encapsulating layer constitute an OLED substrate.
In the process of achieving this invention, the inventors have found that the following problems are at least present in the prior art.
In one hand, compared to liquid crystal display panels, OLED panels have relatively short service life, and it is found after studying that the heat generated when an OLED device is lit and works for a long time is the main cause leading to fast fading of the service life of OLED panels. On the other hand, as the OLED technology develops, the application fields of OLED devices have been wider and wider, and the requirements for application environments are more severe, such as high-brightness display, large-size display, etc. With respect to OLED devices, the higher the brightness is and the larger the size is, the larger the amount of heat generation of the OLED device itself will be, and excessive heat will cause the service life of the OLED device to be shortened. Therefore, how to absorb and dissipate the heat of the OLED device is still a technical challenge which the researchers in the art encounter.